Kazkavkovkiz
Kazkavkovkiz is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It was discovered by Amigo-A. It is part of the KoKo family. It is aimed at English-speaking users. Payload Transmission Kazkavkovkiz is distributed by hacking through an insecure RDP configuration, using email spam and malicious attachments, deceptive downloads, botnets, exploits, malicious ads, web injects, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection Kazkavkovkiz performs the encryption using the AES encryption algorithm and appends a random extension that consists of numbers (so far, only four-digit markers were spotted in the wild, for example, .1401, .1503). Users can then view a ransom note that claims data recovery is not possible unless they contact crooks at kazkavkovkiz@cock.lli or Hariliuios@tutanota.com. Most likely, cybercriminals will demand to pay a ransom in Bitcoin or other digital currency in order for victims to recover the key that can unlock Kazkavkovkiz-locked files. Once inside the system, Kazkavkovkiz ransomware will perform the necessary system changes (such as Windows registry modification and deletion of Shadow Volume Copies) and then scan the computer and the connected devices/networks for data to encrypt. The virus will target most commonly used files, such as .pdf, .zip, .doc, .mp4, .jpg, ,mdf, .pptx, and many others, to cause maximum damage. Once encrypted, a file turns into something like “filename.xls.1401” and is no longer accessible. The ransom note, a name of which is yet unknown, is dropped for victims to see the relevant information. Kazkavkovkiz ransomware developers say the following: Hi! Your files are encrypted. All encrypted files for this computer has extension: .1401 — If for some reason you read this text before the encryption ended, this can be understood by the fact that the computer slows down, and your heart rate has increased due to the ability to turn it off, then we recommend that you move away from the computer and accept that you have been compromised, rebooting/shutdown will cause you to lose files without the possibility of recovery and even god will not be able to help you, it could be files on the network belonging to other users, sure you want to take that responsibility? — Our encryption algorithms are very strong and your files are very well protected, you can't hope to recover them without our help. The only way to get your files back is to cooperate with us and get the decrypter program. Do not try to recover your files without a decrypt program, you may damage them and then they will be impossible to recover. We advise you to contact us as soon as possible, otherwise there is a possibility that your files will never be returned. For us this is just business and to prove to you our seriousness, we will decrypt you some files for free, but we will not wait for your letter for a long time, mail can be abused, we are moving on, hurry up with the decision. Сontact us: 1.kazkavkovkiz@cock.li 2.Hariliuios@tutanota.com Don't forget to include your code in the email: Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Win32 trojan Category:Microsoft Windows